Screaming Orgasm
by missmelsie
Summary: Haley James orders more than just a drink when NBA superstar Nathan Scott guest bartends at a local club


**So, James Lafferty announced that he will be a guest bartender in Wilmington next month and my dirty mind went into overdrive. Here is the result. I hope you like it!**

The club was heaving with people, the smell of sweat, liquor and perfume infiltrating Haley's nose as she made her way through the crowd. Around the bar, the queue was at least 3 bodies deep, both males and females (although, Haley couldn't help but notice, significantly more females) waiting impatiently to be served. The reason for the club's popularity tonight, and for the impatience, was advertised in chalk on a board outside: Nathan Scott - Charlotte Bobcat and local Tree Hill legend - was a guest celebrity bartender tonight, the charge at the door that night going towards charity.

Haley waited as her small body got jostled around, thankfully being moved towards the far end of the bar, which was slightly less populated as it was further away from where the NBA star was pouring drinks. Despite the crowd, she spotted the object of everyone's attention, towering over the other heads behind the bar. Next to him, the bar manager, Chase, was noticeably less busy as the throng preferred to wait for their drinks to be served by the local basketball legend.

Haley finally hit the wood paneling of the bar and, miraculously, a stool beside her was vacated. She sat down on it gratefully, the tall heels she wore much higher than her usual footwear, and after the wait to get to the bar, she nearly groaned with the relief as her weight left her feet.

Chase spotted her first and came over. Despite the fact that he was less busy than usual thanks to his famous help, he still looked flustered and exhausted.

"Haley, hey. Can you believe all this?" Chase's incredulous expression looked over at the bodies crowding at the other end of the bar.

Haley grinned at him. "Of course I can believe it, I expected nothing less. Would you miss out on the chance to see Bobcat superstar, Tree Hill's own Nathan Scott in the flesh? Just think of all the money you guys have raised."

Chase conceded with a nod as a tall figure began to approach them. "Well, well... Haley James. Didn't think I'd see you here tonight."

"Well, I had a quiet night in planned, but my students were all talking about this hot professional basketball player that would be serving drinks tonight, so I thought I'd come and see what the fuss is about." Haley crossed her legs and blinked her eyes more than necessary, unable to help the flirtatious tone that took over her voice as soon as she opened her mouth to speak to the man in front of her. He was so tall, dressed in jeans and a black button down shirt that made his blue eyes more captivating than usual.

Nathan held up his large hands, long fingers splayed out as he shook his head. "If I've served any of your students tonight, it's not my fault. The doorman is in charge of checking all the IDs." He paused to grab a swig of water from a nearby bottle. "So, what do you think? Worth the fuss?"

Nathan's mouth was lifted in the smirk that was the biggest reason most of the female club-goers were crammed into the small space, as he watched Haley on the other side of the bar.

Haley couldn't stop herself from replicating his uplifted mouth as her eyes took in the way his shirt stretched over broad shoulders and massive biceps. Not only was the man built like a God from the mythology books she loved to read in high school, his face was sexier than any Hollywood actor she had seen.

Haley giggled out a girlish laugh and said, "Well, I've been here at least 20 minutes and I still don't have a drink, so I'll have to say you're a little slow, Mr Scott."

Nathan chuckled good-naturedly, quickly pulling a glass down from the rack above them and filling it with a deep red Merlot. "Worse things have been said about me, but I can't keep a beautiful lady waiting for a drink, now, can I?"

Their eyes met as Chase discreetly slipped further down the bar in an attempt to serve the growing amount of thirsty and star-struck patrons. Haley watched Nathan's ice blue eyes as they roamed down her body that was visible from his side of the bar. They were a deep midnight blue color by the time they met her chocolate brown ones, and the smirk was deeper, more appreciative.

"I like what you're wearing, is that new?"

Haley smiled flirtatiously, turning her body slightly as if to show off more of her dress. "I've had it for a while. My husband doesn't like it when I wear stuff like this out in public, so I haven't had a chance to wear it."

Nathan nodded his head slowly, casting another look down her upper body. "I can see where your husband is coming from. He's a smart man. You look absolutely ravishing."

Haley bit her lower lip as Nathan's gaze sent lust cursing through her body. She felt naughty and wanton from his attention. She leaned forward against the bar top, feeling her breasts swell over the top of her low sweetheart neckline. "Well, I'm going to need more than a glass of wine before I let anyone ravish me."

It took a moment before Nathan's eyes left her generous cleavage and met hers again. They were bright with the appreciation of not just her breasts, but her playful tone and flirtiness. "Please, let me know when you're ready for your second glass, then."

With a nod, Nathan turned and headed back to where the crowd had gathered to relieve an inundated Chase.

Haley smiled to herself, unable to help but display a glimmer of what the basketball God was doing to her insides. She sipped her drink as she watched him. It never ceased to amaze her how kind and generous he was to his fans. His black shirt was rolled up to the elbows, and she admired his forearms as he reached for bottles and glasses and poured. Even out of his element on the wrong side of a bar, he was graceful and fluid. His serving was constantly interrupted as he leaned over the bar top to pose for photos, or to scrawl his name on coasters for eager fans. She overheard, more than once, overly made up girls in tight dresses attempting to be seductive as they ordered Sex on the Beach or Quick Fucks. Nathan, who was well-acquainted with sexual propositions from half-dressed women, simply smiled ruefully, explaining he wasn't making cocktails tonight and referred them on to Chase. Needless to say, the girls were no longer thirsty for provocatively named drinks.

As the night wore on, the club only got busier and busier. Haley indeed spotted a few of her students, who sheepishly headed for the door once they spied her raised eyebrows. Around her, men loudly raved about star point guard's faultless mid-range jump shot, while women of varying ages commented on Nathan's various physical attributes and lamented over the sight of his wedding ring - something that was present in media interviews but absent during games. Haley was oblivious to all of it as she let the chatter wash over her, feeling the wine float through her veins. Despite his busyness, Nathan had made sure Haley was never without an empty glass, and as the clock ticked through into the early hours of the morning, Haley felt blissed out and mellow with alcohol. She knew her cheeks were flushed, her previously red-stained lips were bare and she hadn't bothered to lift the neckline of her dress as it slipped further south towards indecency. Haley knew that she didn't look polished enough for an NBA superstar to want to take her home, but she couldn't help the lust and desire throughout her body every time she locked eyes with Nathan Scott.

He finally appeared in front of her again, broad smile on his handsome face. She admired the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled, the sprinkle of dark stubble, how Chase may as well be cutting those limes on Nathan's jawline. The man was pure sex.

"Alright, last drink of the night. What'll it be?"

Haley felt her mouth curve upwards with no apparent communication from her brain. She tangled her fingers in her curly brown hair. When she spoke, her voice was low and husky with desire.

"Well... I really want a screaming orgasm... but I heard that was Chase's job tonight."

Nathan's pupils dilated. Without a word, he came around to join Haley on the other side of the bar. Even perched on the tall bar stool, Nathan stood tall above her when he came to stand in front of her. She breathed in the intense, masculine scent of him, grinning stupidly at him.

"There is no way Chase is giving you a screaming orgasm."

The forcefulness and determination in his voice sent jolts through Haley, cutting through her Merlot-induced glow and landing in a pile of heat between her legs. Nathan's eyes were dark, his jaw was twitching. Haley smirked with amusement.

"Oh well, guess I have to go home unsatisfied, then."

Haley had made two shaky steps on her skyscraper heels before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a large, solid wall of muscle. Nathan's hot breath tickled her ear as he growled, "You will never, ever be left unsatisfied, Haley James. Not on my watch."

Haley couldn't help but incline her hips towards Nathan's at the sound of his deep voice. She gazed up at him through her lashes, appearing coy as she asked, "But what about my husband?"

"He let you out of the house alone in that dress, he had to know there would be consequences."

Haley giggled. "He wasn't at home when I left. He thought I'd be at home in my sweats, grading papers all night."

"Then I was wrong earlier, he's not a smart man. He's a damn fool."

Before Haley could reply, Nathan lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue plunging in, tasting wine and an essence of Haley that he couldn't get enough of. He ground his hips into hers, seeking relief and satisfaction. Once he'd consumed enough of her to last a few moments, he broke away, saying huskily, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Haley was oblivious to the curious eyes that watched the pair exit the club, as Nathan guided her through the thinning crowd, stopping for no one. She hazily thought that her hand fit perfectly in his, loving the way her thumb was cradled snugly between his thumb and palm.

"Did you bring your car?" Nathan's voice cut into her daydreams

Haley nodded, motioning her head to the black Range Rover in the carpark. Nathan shook his head. "You're lucky I didn't drink tonight."

Haley sat in the passenger seat, restless with want and need for the tall, strong man driving beside her. She watched his hand on the gear shift and imagined those long fingers on her, in her ... She squeezed her thighs together, praying Nathan would drive quickly.

At the entrance of a large, sprawling house in one of the nicest parts of Tree Hill, Nathan parked the car, running around to open the passenger door and pulling Haley out. He pressed her against the Range Rover, his hands moving over her body, bunching up her dress, as he kissed her hungrily.

"God I've been wanting to get my hands on you all night. The way you were looking at me ... the way you look in that dress..."

Haley moaned loudly, loving the feeling of being sandwiched between two solid forms as she leaned against the car. "Let's get inside."

The couple stopped just inside the house, leaning against the wooden door to kiss and grope each other frantically before Nathan guided her to a soft, plush couch in the living room. They didn't see the framed photos that surrounded them - a tall, dark-haired man gazing lovingly at a beautiful teenage bride with long, curly hair. Nathan standing proud in a Duke Blue Devils uniform, the beaming smile of a devoted woman with her arms wrapped around his waist. A prom photo. The history of two people, clearly in love, illustrated throughout the room behind glass frames.

Haley frantically unbuttoned Nathan's shirt while he fumbled with the zipper on her dress. His groan was loud and long when he saw her rosy nipples, tight with arousal, and realized that she hadn't been wearing a bra underneath, that the phenomenal cleavage was all natural. His head dropped to her chest at the overwhelming image as Haley fought to pull Nathan's shirt off past where it was rolled at the elbows. Finally succeeding, she ran her hands up his smooth, hard chest, admiring the grooves that his natural athleticism and professional basketball career had chiseled.

Haley's soft, warm hands against the planes of his chest jolted Nathan into action as he slid the silky material of Haley's dress down her body, hips and legs. He knelt between the V of her two splayed legs to admire the creamy skin of her curvy body, fully exposed except for a minuscule scrap of black lace fabric below her hip bones.

"Nathan" Haley breathed. "I need you."

Nathan could tell, could see the signs of wetness where her tiny thong couldn't cover. He ignored her plea, and, like a magnet, attached his lips to the peaks of her nipples, sucking and pulling, swirling his tongue around and up the sensitive flesh.

Throwing her head back at the pleasure she was receiving, Haley grabbed on to Nathan's dark hair, fighting for a way to release everything she was feeling until her orgasm hit. Nathan's hot mouth moved lower, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses down her rib cage to the softness of her stomach and onto the contrasting hardness of her pelvic bone.

Haley's moans got louder as she tried to rotate her hips to maneuver Nathan's mouth to her aching core. He opened his mouth wide, stretching out his tongue to tease her clit before closing it again and dropping kisses along her inner thighs. Her fantasies from the car became a reality as one long finger from Nathan's right hand entered her, curling upwards, stroking her most sensitive spot. Nathan quickly added a second finger, causing Haley's legs to tense in anticipation.

Nathan's tongue finally returned to Haley's clit as she loudly praised God, or whoever was responsible for putting her on this huge, expensive couch with such an experienced, knowledgeable and confident man worshipping her intimately. Nathan fought to continue gratifying her as her inner muscles tightened around his fingers and her thighs gripped his head like a vice.

Haley felt her orgasm hit her as the feeling of Nathan's fingers and tongue caused her to explode. "NATHAN!" Haley screamed, as she spasmed around him. He patiently remained still as wave after wave of indescribable pleasure surged through her body, physically lifting her from the couch towards him. As her orgasm began to subside, Nathan licked lightly at her wetness, gathering it on his tongue to savor. The motion sent aftershocks throughout Haley, who panted heavily above him.

As Haley struggled to catch her breath, Nathan quickly got up, undoing his belt buckle and pushing his jeans and boxers down his strong thighs, kicking them off with his feet when they slid to mid-calf. He knelt again between Haley's legs; she was still recovering from her first orgasm when Nathan pushed into her, sliding his long, thick length easily into her juices, her muscles clamping around him as the action caused another tremor throughout her body.

"Oh God, Nathan..." Haley's eyes were closed in an attempt to focus on the satisfaction this man was giving her, the indescribable feelings that had every fiber of her body humming.

"God Haley, you're so damn tight" Nathan groaned, sliding his cock out again before slowing easing back towards her. "So tight ... so wet ... so perfect."

His chants fell in time to his physical actions as he pumped into her, filling the small passage inside of her. They moved together and Nathan became mesmerized by the rocking of Haley's large breasts as they moved below him, a consequence of their love-making.

"Nathan ... I'm so close, baby. More... please, faster."

Nathan took in Haley, spread across the couch with her eyes still firmly shut. He wasn't even sure she was aware of herself verbalizing directions to him. He felt powerful, being the one to give her so much pleasure, and so aroused to see her so focused on her own desires.

Every muscle in Nathan's body stiffened with effort as he drove his hips faster, knowing how close Haley was to reaching her peak. Their bodies slapped together as Haley's delicate fingers, tipped with pale pink polish, pinched and teased her nipples, stifling the movements of her bouncing breasts. The couple's groans filled the room as they were oblivious to a framed photograph being knocked to the ground, as Nathan drove the couch into a small side table forcefully with his body. Glass splintered across the faces as vibrations from the moving couch inched the frame further away.

Nathan could feel his orgasm approaching quickly, but kept his eyes open as Haley's body tensed to impossible tightness. He was rewarded with her beautiful, flushed face, eyes screwed up as she screamed indecipherable vowel sounds. She hadn't finished by the time Nathan came, his toned muscles rippling as he held himself above her and spilled himself inside of her.

Their desperate gasps for air filled the room. Unable to hold himself upright, Nathan collapsed, pushing Haley's body further into the soft cushioning. Haley didn't care, Nathan's weight was a grounding sensation, adding to the boneless, sated feeling she had.

Stillness took over as the couple recovered. Eventually, Nathan was able to lift his head, smiling blissfully at the beauty beneath him. "Wow."

"Wow is right" Haley giggled. She reached up, smoothing her hand across his cheek before moving it around to play with the dark hairs at the back of his neck. "Nathan, that was... incredible."

Crystal blue started into chocolate brown, communicating feelings between them after such an intense shared sexual experience."

"I love you, Nathan Scott." Haley whispered.

Nathan continued to look searchingly into Haley's soft, dark eyes before replying, "I love you too, Haley James."

Haley leaned upwards to place a soft kiss on Nathan's lips. "It's Haley James Scott. Always."

"And forever," Nathan replied tenderly.

Husband and wife lay quietly together in the silence before Nathan lifted his head again, his loving smile turned into a full-wattage grin. "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to make it to practice tomorrow. You're going to have to call Coach, explain that I've fucked you so hard that I can't move."

Haley's pealing laughter caused her breasts to shake underneath Nathan, a feeling that both of them enjoyed. "You've worn me out! I'm going to need a drink first!"

Nathan's grin turned wicked and filled his face as his hands began to rove along Haley's naked body.

"No problem. Another Screaming Orgasm, coming right up"

 _End._


End file.
